familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carroll County, Kentucky
Carroll County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,811. Its county seat is Carrollton. The county was formed in 1838 and named for Charles Carroll of Carrollton, the last living signer of the Declaration of Independence. It is located at the confluence of the Kentucky and Ohio Rivers. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (6.4%) is water. It is the third-smallest county by area in Kentucky. Adjacent counties *Jefferson County, Indiana (north) *Switzerland County, Indiana (northeast) *Gallatin County (east) *Owen County (southeast) *Henry County (south) *Trimble County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 10,155 people, 3,940 households, and 2,722 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,439 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 95.16% White, 1.94% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.42% from other races, and 1.04% from two or more races. 3.25% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,940 households out of which 33.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.40% were married couples living together, 11.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 29.90% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 12.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 101.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,925, and the median income for a family was $44,037. Males had a median income of $33,588 versus $20,974 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,057. About 10.40% of families and 14.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.80% of those under age 18 and 21.60% of those age 65 or over Communities *Carrollton (county seat) *English *Ghent *Prestonville *Sanders *Worthville Politics Carroll County was strongly pro-Confederate during the Civil War: only 2.70 percent of its white population volunteered to serve in the Union Army, which constitutes the fourteenth-lowest of 109 counties extant as of the 1860 election, and was indeed lower than for the whole of seceded Tennessee.Copeland, James E.; ‘Where Were the Kentucky Unionists and Secessionists’; The Register of the Kentucky Historical Society, volume 71, no. 4 (October, 1973), pp. 344-363 Consequently, Carroll County remained overwhelmingly Democratic for the next century and a quarter, being the only Kentucky county outside the heavily unionized coalfields to vote for George McGovern in 1972. The first Republican to carry Carroll County was Ronald Reagan in 1984, and the growing social liberalism of the Democratic Party has meant the county has voted increasingly Republican since the turn of the century,Cohn, Nate; ‘Demographic Shift: Southern Whites’ Loyalty to G.O.P. Nearing That of Blacks to Democrats’, New York Times, April 24, 2014 although Hilary Clinton’s 28.69 percent – even if over fifteen percent worse than any previous Democrat – was still as good as she received in any rural white southern county. In gubernatorial elections, where Democratic candidates do not subscribe to the extreme social liberalism of the national party, Carroll County has remained rock-ribbed Democratic: as of 2017 no Republican gubernatorial candidate has ever carried the county. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Carroll County, Kentucky References External links *Carroll County Chamber of Commerce website *Carroll County Government Site *The News Democrat *Historical Images and Texts of Carroll County, Kentucky Category:1838 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1838 Category:Carroll County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Kentucky counties on the Ohio River